Casualidad
by Chisheccid
Summary: No era necesario pensarlo dos veces, pues ya sabía a dónde iba a parar la situación. Zoro atinó a mirarle de medio lado y sonrió, con una sonrisa inconclusa que solamente podía significar una cosa: En verdad aún lo recordaba.


Disclaimer: One Piece es de Oda, por ende él es el Rey de los piratas.

Para la tabla temas de fandom insano prompt 030: Deseo No piense dos veces, está bien.

CASUALIDAD

Habían pasado muchos años ya. Los tiempos ya no eran lo que eran, los días se habían vuelto un poco más pacíficos desde que la casería de piratas estaba llegando a su fin... La era de los piratas estaba llegando a su fin inevitablemente, ya no habían hombres y mujeres tan apasionados por encontrar ese tesoro y por navegar todos los mares conocidos y por conocer... Ya no había una motivación real, o de hecho, la existía, sin embargo, el tiempo había pasado, el planeta había cambiado y por ende, los pocos piratas que quedaban tampoco eran los mismos.

la leyenda se repetía de una manera un poco distinta.

Luffy siempre había querido ser el Rey de los Piratas, ser como Gol D. Roger... Ser la persona más libre del mundo, no pidió más en su vida, a excepción de que sus nakama se encontraran bien, y la vida, viendo la determinación de Luffy, le concedió una estrella junto con la voluntad de D. Y su gran sueño se cumplió y la vida le cobró lo que le habría prestado.

El Rey de los piratas murió cuando conquistó el One Piece, sus nakamas se separaron para mantenerse a salvo, pues piratas y marines andaban tras sus rastros, cada quién con diferentes intenciones, hubieron más guerras, gente muerta, los mejores piratas desaparecieron, la casería empezó y llegó una nueva etapa de tranquilidad.

El East Blue mágicamente se convirtió en una zona bastante comercial y turística, había mucho que hacer, las diferentes islas tomaron un avance impresionante y la vida seguía, la evolución seguía, la vida seguía...

...

La muerte de Luffy había hecho eco en todo el mundo, pero nadie sabía exactamente lo que había sido de él. La causa de su muerte era un misterio, sus restos estaban ocultos en algún lugar del mundo, y a pesar de que existían varias teorías, Villa Fucsia se había convertido en algo así como un santuario, como Loguetown con Roger. Mucha de la gente que los Mugiwara habían conocido se reunían allí y contaban historias acerca de las muchas cosas que habían sucedido, iban para rendirle tributo a ese hombre que a pesar de ser un pirata había hecho tanto por tantos pueblos.

De allí fueron apareciendo leyendas y mitos, cada día se descubría algo nuevo y se rumoreaba que habían visto a algún tripulante de sombrero de paja vagando entre pueblos, otros decían que una vez al año se reunían en secreto, otros decían que la reunión se hacía cada cinco y otros aseguraban que cada diez.

Ni lo uno ni lo otro.

La verdad es que no se habían visto en décadas, sin embargo habían formas de saber de los otros a pesar de que cada quien hubiera iniciado un largo recorrido para acabar de cumplir sus sueños, para visitar a la gente que les ayudó y seguir escapando de las personas que aún ponían un precio sobre sus cabezas. Nadie dijo que sería fácil, y menos aún sin Luffy.

Así que pasaron diez, veinte, treinta años... Treinta años desde que la leyenda de Luffy vio su final y un nuevo comienzo, treinta años desde que acordaron que Zoro llevaría sus cenizas al lugar que creyera conveniente, treinta años desde que prometieron volverse a encontrar algún día.

Y quizás ese sería el día en que dos pares de ojos se encontrarían por mera casualidad.

Zoro decidió que era ya hora de dejar de beber como un cosaco y regresar a dormir en su cama, ya no era el mismo chico que bebía sin importar las consecuencias, después de todo, los años de excesos le estaban cobrando.

Se puso de pie, dispuesto a salir del bar y dirigirse al hotel. Ya no tenía asuntos pendientes en ese lugar; se las había ingeniado para visitar la tumba de Luffy y pasar desapercibido. Era hora ya de regresar a su infinito viaje alrededor del mundo, venciendo a espadachines, cazando una que otra recompensa, beber de vez en cuando y dejarse dormir durante varios días.

Y empezó a caminar por las calles, sintiendo en el aroma, tal cual animal, que estaba cerca de alguien. Sus instintos de fiera se habían activado, sentía que estaba siendo observado por alguien, pero la sensación lo confundía un poco. Zoro sabía que era lo suficientemente hábil para descubrir a cualquier intruso, sin embargo, el intruso parecía conocerlo demasiado.

¿Un enemigo que lo había estudiado a fondo?

Trató de dar vueltas aleatorias en cualquier calle para perderlo, para despistarlo y que le perdiera el rastro, sin embargo, aunque Zoro ya había aprendido a orientarse, eso de dar vueltas para despistar a alguien era algo que nunca antes había intentado, así que en verdad se había perdido.

Se encontraba perdido como en anteriores épocas y extrañamente se le hizo conocido el aura que sentía. Sanji

-Sé que estás allí cocinero pervertido.- A pesar de los años, seguían siendo camaradas.

Por alguna extraña razón, el tiempo parecía no haber pasado, pues se sentía el mismo compañerismo, la misma camaradería. Sanji salió de las sombras y lo saludó con un alegre -te costó un poco de trabajo reconocerme, Marimo.

Rieron a carcajada suelta, coincidir en el mismo lugar tras años sin verse, era como algo divino, o casualidad por si lo prefieren. Se fueron caminando a través de las calles que se iban vaciando.

Entraron al primer bar que encontraron abierto y empezaron a brindar por los viejos tiempos, por los recuerdos, por la tripulación, por el Rey de los piratas Luffy. Y las cervezas pasaron, y el sake se acabó y la mañana aún estaba lejana.

-Ey Marimo, ¿Aún lo recuerdas?- El cigarrillo le tembló en los labios.

No era necesario pensarlo dos veces, pues ya sabía a dónde iba a parar la situación. Zoro atinó a mirarle de medio lado y sonrió, con una sonrisa inconclusa que solamente podía significar una cosa: En verdad aún lo recordaba.

Lo que Sanji no sabía, era que el recuerdo a veces le quemaba la sangre, la piel, los sentidos.

Y allí estaban, a un paso de ceder ante el deseo. Quizás la casualidad se presentaba en esa ocasión para que los sentimientos pudieran ser liberados.

Zoro dejó sobre la mesa un fajo de billetes, tomó la mano de Sanji y lo arrastró con fuerza hasta llegar al hotel en donde se hospedaba esa noche.

Zoro lo besó apenas entrar al cuarto; reconocía claramente esa emoción de adolescente, esa emoción que lo embargó la primera vez que tomó sus labios por sorpresa. Habían sido amantes durante mucho tiempo, amantes silenciosos que no se juraban amor eterno, pero sin embargo allí estaban como tantas otras noches, dejándose vencer por la gravedad y girando en el suelo, dando vueltas confusas mientras la ropa se iba desprendiendo.

Ya no eran los mismos, habían pasado demasiado tiempo solos, habían explorado otros cuerpos y aprendido nuevos trucos, pero eso no importaba, porque al besarse regresaban al pasado, ese pasado de las noches de copa. Pensar que había empezado como un consuelo, porque la excitación había podido con ellos y habían decidido que la palabra "amigo" abría una amplia variedad de situaciones.

Un amigo siempre podía estar allí para echarte una mano, o un culo de ser el caso.

FIN

Me siento feliz por haber acabado esto, lo tenía dando vueltas desde hace unas semanas y hoy por fin pude terminarlo.

Nos leemos en una pronta ocasión.

Suerte!


End file.
